MockingJay
by Psychic101
Summary: Shawn and Juliet have now been dating a full year and a half. But during a bank robbery gone wrong, Shawn loses his memory and he can't remember anything. Including his friends and family. All he remembers is waking up in the hospital with a head injury. Sequel to "The Hunger Games" and "Catching Fire" Last in the trilogy. Rated T for Language. Some Shawn whump.
1. Who Are You?

_**Summary:** Shawn and Juliet have now been dating a full year and a half. But during a bank robbery gone wrong, Shawn loses his memory and he can't remember anything. Including his friends and family. All he remembers is waking up in the hospital with a head injury. Sequel to "The Hunger Games" and "Catching Fire" Last in the trilogy. Rated T for Language. Some Shawn whump._

**Dis-Claimer:** I do not own Psych

**A/N:**I know I'm late on updating, but it took me a little while to write this chapter…

* * *

><p><em>"Maybe because, I didn't… love you as much as I do now." Juliet whispered.<em>

_"You love me?" Shawn stuttered completely shocked._

_"Yes Shawn I do. I love you okay? Are you happy?" Juliet snapped._

_"All I'm saying is this was a mistake, Shawn I'm still with Declan and I had sex with you."_

_"Jules I know it's not the right time, but…" He started._

_"No Shawn, I don't cheat when I'm with someone. Especially when he loves me and can give me what I want and need. I don't sleep with co-workers Shawn." Juliet said pulling the rest of her clothes on._

_"Co-workers? How can you say we are co-workers, when less than ten minutes ago, you were shouting my name with pleasure." Shawn shouted._

_"It was a mistake Shawn." Juliet yelled._

_"You said you loved me." Shawn's voice showed hurt._

_"I lied okay? I mean, who could honestly love you? I could never love you. You're just stupid for thinking that I could." Juliet shouted._

_"Yes you can, once you are out of this place, you can take me dinner." Zoey said with a grin and Shawn laughed._

_"Alright it's a date." Shawn said._

_"Shawn there's something I need to tell you," Zoey said holding Shawn's hand._

_"What is it?" Shawn asked._

_"Declan and I… we used to be a couple." Zoey admitted as Shawn pulled his hand away_

_"Look Zoe things have been… weird between us and I'm sorry. I over reacted to what you told me and can you give me another chance?" He asked and she looked at him. Her face was pale and she had dark circles under her red eyes._

_"I would always give you another chance, but I don't think you'll want one." She said looking away._

_"What are you talking about?" Shawn touched her shoulder and she tensed._

_"I… I slept with Declan," She said. Shawn sighed and looked back at Declan who was talking to Juliet, she looked angry._

_"Oh, okay." Shawn said._

_"And I'm pregnant," Zoey barely got it out before she started crying._

_"Jules I want to give you this," Shawn said. He took out a chain from his pocket and handed it to her, on the chain was a coin._

_"Patron Saint of Police." Juliet read from the coin and Shawn nodded. "Keep us safe day and night. Give us courage strength and might." Juliet kept reading the coin. "What's this for?" She asked putting it on._

_"Jules I truly do love you and I want you to be protected at all times. I saw this in a shop a few days ago, when we went Kanab. I just had to get it for you." Shawn said with a smile._

_"Shawn I don't see how Saint Michael as my Patron will help, when I have you as my saint." Juliet said._

* * *

><p>"Did you check the mail?" Juliet asked from inside the shower. She had to raise her voice since the water pounding on her body and the tub, was louder than her voice. Shawn sat on the closed toilet seat lid and looked through the mail.<p>

"Have it right here." He said flipping through the mail, looking to who it was addressed to and who it was from.

"And?" Juliet closed her eyes as she rinsed the soap off of her hair.

"Bills and junk. No one loves me," Shawn gave a fake pout and Juliet laughed lightly. She turned off the water and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her body.

"I love you." She said kissing the top of his head as she passed him and he followed. She walked into their bedroom and she began to get dressed, Shawn put the mail on dresser.

"I love you too, although, we did get another voice mall." Shawn told her sitting on the bed. Juliet came out of the closet. Her hair wet and her pink shirt talking in some of the water. She pulled her black slacks over her pink panties and crossed the room. Shawn's eyes were on her the entire time.

"From whom?'" She questioned as she started to comb her hair and put it in a ponytail.

"Who else?" He shot back. Zoey and Declan had been calling them constantly, both apologizing for what had happened. The calls had stopped when Peter Logan Rand was born, but they had resumed a few weeks ago. Shawn and Juliet had now been dating for almost a year and a half. The past year had been amazing in Shawn's point of view. He could pull her in for little kisses whenever he wanted, and it was guaranteed he would. Shawn had been a better boyfriend then Juliet would have assumed. She knew he would be a good one, but he was great.

He would stop at the station during lunch and bring her little packages of food. When her day was turning dark, he would light it up with a simple smile. After dating for five months, both refused to ignore the intensity of their relationship. So they chose an apartment and they moved in together. Ever since then, they'd only grown closer as a couple and as friends.

"They really need to stop," Juliet sighed pulling on her work heels.

"They sent a picture of Peter to my email." Shawn snorted falling onto the bed.

"They just want forgiveness." Juliet pulled on her blazer.  
>"I think." Juliet added turning towards her boyfriend. Shawn sat up and smirked at her.<p>

"What?"

"You look beautiful." She rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her knee. "Now come on suck up, we have a new case" Juliet said patting Shawn's knee.

"Jules I've been up since like eight and I'm tired." he whined getting off the bed.

"It's only eight thirty. You're not that old yet, or are you?" Juliet teased walking into the hall, Shawn at her heels.

"Jules, I need to have as much sleep as a baby, to even function like a normal human being." Shawn said grabbing his motorcycle keys and his leather jacket.

"And that's why you are special." Juliet stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. She pulled away and excited the home, walking over to her car,

"Really Jules! Not even a goodbye?" He called after her; she turned and blew him a kiss before getting in her car and leaving to the station. Shawn was going to meet her there after he went to Gus's, convinced Gus to come and get a ride in the blueberry.

An hour later, Gus and Shawn arrived at the station. They walked inside and were immediately ushered around. People were running, screaming and knocking into each other.

"Damn, they're busy today." Gus whistled standing on a chair to avoid the crowd.

"Of course Gus. They've all come to see my girlfriend. My sexy girlfriend." Shawn said standing on the same chair.

"What are you doing?" Gus asked turning and finding Shawn right behind him, less than an inch from his face.

"Avoiding the people." Shawn turned around. "Look at this place. It's like a bull in a China shop. All those little delicate cups and dishes getting knocked around."

"Are you insinuating that you're a delicate, little pink cup?" Gus tapped his friends shoulders.

"Yes my bull friend. Yes I am." Shawn nodded.

"And you couldn't get your own chair?" Gus pointed to the chair next to his.

"Nope." Shawn popped the 'P' and hopped down, making his way over to Juliet's desk.

"Jules what's going on?" Shawn asked getting rammed into a desk by a bust officer.

"A bank robbery, they have hostages." Juliet answered without looking up.

"Shouldn't you be down there?" Gus asked and Juliet nodded.

"I'm on my way now. Are you coming?" She looked at Shawn and Gus. Shawn nodded, while Gus shook his head.

"We're going Jules," Shawn said ignoring Gus's head movements, Juliet nodded.

"Ride with me, this way I can keep an eye on you." Juliet said grabbing her keys and they rushed outside.

"I am not getting in that car," Gus said stopping. "I've had my share of bank robberies. Nope, not me. Gel held hostage by yourself." Shawn and Juliet shared a look.

"I can't believe you did that Shawn." Gus said rubbing his ear in the backseat.

"I asked you nicely to get in the car; you didn't have to start fighting." Shawn frowned, rubbing his arm where Gus had repeatedly smacked him.

"And you didn't have to give me boxers ear." Gus retorted glaring at Shawn.

"You'll be fine Gus." Juliet said pulling into the banks lot. The whole ride over Shawn and Gus had bickered like little children. "Shawn stay where I can see you, I mean it." Juliet demanded to Shawn as they walked over to where Chief Vick and Lassiter were.

"What do we have?" Juliet asked Carlton joining his side.

"Male, thirty nine and he has at least 20 hostages." Carlton reported, his eyes remaining on the bank.

"We need to send someone in." Chief said and she turned and saw Shawn. Shawn waved slightly with a big grin on his face.

"Alright Spencer you go in and get a count of the people. No fooling around this time." Vick instructed helping him get a bullet proof vest on. Juliet was shaking her head and gritting her teeth.

"Chief I don't fool around." Shawn said with a smile.

"I mean it Mr. Spencer." Vick stressed and Shawn nodded. The head of the SWAT team gave Shawn a thumbs up. Shawn walked passed Juliet, he took her hand and quickly let go as he walked away. Shawn walked slowly over to the bank. Everyone was surprised when the bank blew up. Shawn was lifted off his feet and blown into a wall not five feet from his left side. Once the smoke and shards of building had cleared, Juliet's head snapped up from her arms and looked for Shawn.

"Shawn!" Gus screamed pointing to the slumped Shawn. Vick, Lassiter, Juliet and Gus ran off towards the unmoving Shawn.

"Spencer!" Carlton yelled kneeling beside Shawn. Shawn's head was covered in blood and a large pool surrounded his head. The blood began to soak into Juliet's pants as she got next to him. She checked for a pulse.

"I need an ambulance!" she called out.

"Spencer family?" A voice said. Lassiter, Juliet, Gus, Henry and half of the SBPD stood up. The doctor paused, not knowing who to deliver the news to.

"I'm his father." Henry said and the doctor walked over to Henry.

"Your son has received major head damage. The side effects from the incident will be intense." The name tag on him told Henry his name was "Bill Adams"

"Is he awake?" Juliet questioned letting out a sly sigh of relief.

"Yes he is, but he's a little groggy at the moment." Adams said leading them to Shawn's room. "Here he is." Adams said opening the door and revealing a wide awake Shawn. Shawn looked around the room; a bandage was wrapped around his head.

"Shawn!" Juliet cried ignoring Adams protest. Shawn turned towards her and was shocked when she grasped him in a tight hug.

"Whoa, what… who are you?" Shawn stuttered. Juliet pulled away as if she had been burned.

"What do you mean who am I?" Juliet looked at Shawn confused.

"I mean, I have no idea who you are, yet you hugged me. That doesn't sound weird to you?" Shawn asked.

"Adams…" Henry growled looking at the doctor.

"One of the side effects I mentioned, he has retrograde amnesia," Adams said walking over to Shawn.

"Meaning?" Carlton asked.

"Shawn has lost all sense of memory. He seems to remember meanings of words, and basic functions, but actual memory he has forgotten." Adams told them slowly. Letting it all sink in.

"Doctor, who are these people?" Shawn asked looking up at Adams.

"You really don't know who we are?" Gus spoke up and Shawn looked at him.

"No… but should I?" he viewed all the people surrounding his bed.

"Shawn. My name is Henry Spencer and you are my son." Henry said calmly sitting down on the bed. Shawn laughed.

"How can I be your son? We look nothing alike." Shawn said as he continued to laugh.

"You are a Psychic for the Santa Barbra police department." Henry continued.

"A Psychic? Really? Psychics don't exist, their fakes." Shawn shook his head. These people had to be shitting him right?

"What?" Carlton asked picking up on Shawn's statement.

"He doesn't even remember having his Psychic powers?" Juliet covered for Shawn.

"Look, thanks for your concern, but I don't know any of you… you have the wrong person." Shawn insisted and Juliet looked at him.

"Shawn, my name is Juliet O'Hara. You and I, we live together, we have been dating for almost a year and a half now." Juliet said.

"I'm sorry Juliet, but I don't know you," Shawn said and Juliet almost burst into tears.


	2. Somewhat New Life

**Summary:** Shawn and Juliet have now been dating a full year and a half. But during a bank robbery gone wrong Shawn loses his memory and he can't remember anything... Including his friends and family. All he remembers is waking up in the hospital with a head injury. Sequel to "The Hunger Games" and "Catching Fire" Last in the trilogy. Rated T for Language. Some Shawn whump.

**Dis-Claimer:** I do not own Psych

**A/N:**Not as long as my first chapter but its here. Thank You all for the reviews 4 reviews for the last chapter not bad. I have a poll my page that I would really love for you guys to answer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time On Psych<strong>_

"_I can't believe you did that Shawn," Gus said rubbing his ear._

"_I asked you nicely to get in the car you didn't have to start fighting." Shawn said rubbing his arm._

"_And you didn't have to give me boxers ear," Gus said._

_"Spencer family?" A voice said. Carlton, Juliet, Gus, Henry and half of the SBPD stood._

_"I'm his father," Henry said and the doctor walked over to Henry._

_"Shawn has received a lot of head damage and he will have a lot of side effects." Doctors Adams said._

_"Is he awake?" Juliet asked._

_"He is but he seems groggy," Adams said_

_"Shawn," Juliet said walking to him and hugging him._

_"Whoa what… who are you?" Shawn asked and Juliet pulled back._

_"What do you mean who am I?" Juliet looked at Shawn._

_"I mean I have no idea who you are yet you hugged me. That doesn't sound weird to you?" Shawn asked._

_"Adams…" Henry growled looking at the doctor._

_"One of the side effects… he has Retrograde amnesia," Adams said walking over to Shawn._

_"Shawn has lost all sense of memory. He seems to remember meaning of words, and functions but actual memory he has forgotten." Adams said._

_"Doctor who are these people?" Shawn asked looking up at Adams._

_"Shawn my name is Juliet O'Hara. Me and you we live together, we are dating almost a year and a half now." Juliet said._

_"I'm sorry Juliet but I don't know you," Shawn said._

* * *

><p>Shawn was sitting the car with Juliet O'Hara or his girlfriend as everyone was telling him. She kept looking at him then back at the road. She had just finished telling him about the last two years, what had happened in a cave between, then in Hatch Utah. She also told him of the morning of his accident that had been 2 weeks ago.<p>

"So I dated a girl named Zoey. She got pregnant with your boyfriends kid then we started dating?" Shawn asked seeing if that was right and Juliet nodded.

"We live together?" Shawn asked still shocked that he and Juliet lived together.

"Same bed," She said looking at him then back at the road. Shawn nodded and looked out the window. Nothing looked familiar everything was brand new. The last thing he remembered was waking up in the hospital Doctor Adams standing over him and even that was a little fuzzy.

"Here we are," Juliet said pulling into a parking spot. Shawn got out of the car and looked at the apartment they lived in. Juliet grabbed his hand and led him inside. He didn't really trust anyone but Juliet. He thought that they must have been right about them dating because he felt a connection with her that he hadn't felt with anyone else.

"Do we have any pets?" Shawn asked and Juliet shook her head.

"Do I like animals?" Shawn asked looking around inside. The carpet was brown, the walls were a sea foam green. The curtains were red and tied up so you could see outside.

"You love animals especially rabbits but we can't have any here," Juliet said taking off her shoes and putting them into the closet Shawn did what she did.

"I still don't remember anything," Shawn said.

"Adams said it's going to take some time Shawn," Juliet said walking into the kitchen.

"Are you sure my name is Shawn?" He asked following her.

"Yes." She chuckled.

"And I'm a Psychic?"

"Yes. Now I know you have questions but let's stop with them for right now and I can make some dinner." Juliet said.

"Do you want any help?"

"Excuse me?" She asked surprised.

"I mean you shouldn't be cooking by yourself it doesn't seem right." Shawn said.

"Um… sure." Juliet said still surprised. Shawn had never really offered to help cook before.

"What do you want to cook?" Shawn asked.

"What do you want?"

"Doesn't matter to me as long as it isn't hospital food." Shawn said and Juliet laughed.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Shawn?" Juliet asked. Shawn had been in the bathroom for a long time. She walked over and found him examining his hair.<p>

"Does it look funny to you?" Shawn asked her as he combed it.

"It looks fine," She smiled.

"Are you sure?" Shawn continued to look at his hair in the mirror.

"It looks great, better than mine." Juliet said.

"I think your hair looks beautiful," Shawn said turning the light off and walking into the bedroom Juliet followed him.

"How does this work?" He asked looking at the bed and Juliet couldn't help but laugh.

"You get into bed," Juliet said.

"I know that…" Shawn said walking unsurely to the bed and getting in.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch tonight?" Juliet asked seeing his anxiety.

"What? No if we sleep like this then I want to do it," He said and Juliet nodded turning off the light and getting into bed with him.

"Just say it and I'll move to the couch," Juliet said and Shawn grabbed her hand.

"You're fine Juliet," He said.

"Jules… you call me Jules," She said.

"Jules," Shawn said and Juliet nodded.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Juliet asked Shawn. They were standing outside the station and Shawn was looking nervous.<p>

"I don't think I wanna go in there," Shawn said.

"Why not?"

"It just seems bad," Shawn said.

"It's a good place Shawn. You've been here since you were a kid." Juliet said taking his hand and leading him inside.

"Why? Did I get in trouble a lot?"

"No your dad was a cop." Juliet said as soon as they walked in to the station people started surrounding them and Shawn was getting freaked out.

"Back up!" Juliet yelled but they wouldn't listen. Shawn's eyes were wide and he was confused everyone seemed to be calling his name.

"Hey!" A voice yelled and Chief Vick walked over to them.

"Away now!" She barked turning to Shawn.

"My office Detective," Vick said walking to her office Shawn and Juliet followed her.

"Are you okay Shawn?" Vick asked as Shawn sat down.

"I wish people would stop asking me that," He said.

"I'm sorry about that they were just a little excited to see you," Vick said.

"They know me?" Shawn asked.

"You've probably kissed half of them," Carlton said with a smile Shawn looked at him confused.

"Carlton!" Juliet snapped.

"What?" Carlton asked innocently.

"Detective we can't confuse him anymore then he already is." Vick said glaring at her head detective.

"Sorry," Carlton mumbled.

"Now Shawn I'm not going to put you on any cases until your memory is restored." Vick said to Shawn.

"As a Psychic?" Shawn confirmed and Vick nodded.

"I have scheduled O'Hara… Juliet," She corrected herself when Shawn looked around confused. "A few days off so she can help you," Vick finished.

"Thank you Chief," Juliet said.

"Just make sure he has his memory back…soon." Vick said and Juliet nodded.

* * *

><p>Okay a little rocky but I think it isn't too bad. This was posted 1:11-226/12. I will not be publishing another chapter for this until the 28 or 29.


	3. Hanging Tree

**Summary:** Shawn and Juliet have now been dating a full year and a half. But during a bank robbery gone wrong Shawn loses his memory and he can't remember anything... Including his friends and family. All he remembers is waking up in the hospital with a head injury. Sequel to "The Hunger Games" and "Catching Fire" Last in the trilogy. Rated T for Language. Some Shawn whump.

**Dis-Claimer:** I do not own Psych or "MockingJay" the book

**A/N:**If you have read "MockingJay" the book then this chapter will be familiar. As a boy Henry and Maddie taught Shawn a song called "The Hanging Tree". Some of you will know this and others won't. For those of you who do I couldn't resist I had to have that song in here somehow and others who don't… sorry for the little spoiler. This is a long chapter.

* * *

><p>"Why is Shawn so still?" Vick asked. Juliet and Karen were watching Shawn from the viewing room in the interrogation room behind the one way glass. They had seen Shawn come down here and he had sat there for almost an hour now without moving.<p>

"I don't know…" Juliet said they shared a look and walked out of the room into the one with Shawn.

"Shawn what are you doing sweetie?" Juliet asked being gentle.

"I'm sitting here, quietly." Shawn said.

"Why?" Vick asked.

"I was told by Detective Lassiter that I like to sit and be quiet and I also like to bring him coffee. 3 creams and 4 sugars," Shawn said.

"Carlton!" Vick and Juliet yelled together Shawn covered his ears.

"What?" Carlton asked walking inside the room with a coffee cup in his hands.

"Why did you tell Shawn he sits here and brings you coffee?" Juliet asked taking Shawn's hands off his ears.

"I thought it could be a change him being quiet and useful for once," Carlton said.

"We can't confuse him any more than he already is Detective," Vick said sternly.

"So I don't sit here and be quiet?" Shawn asked even more confused than he had been.

"No you don't Lassiter or Lassie as you call him was lying." Juliet said.

"Oh ok," Shawn said standing up.

"Take him home O'Hara," Vick said and Juliet nodded.

"Come on Shawn," Juliet said walking out of the room and Shawn followed her.

"Carlton…." Vick said angry.

"What chief? It was a joke," Carlton said.

"You could set him back with his recovery process if you do stuff like this Detective," Vick said and she walked out of the room.

"Why are you treating him like a child?" Carlton yelled after her and she came back.

"He doesn't remember anything Carlton. All he remembers is waking up in the hospital and new people surrounding him. Telling him he's a psychic detective and he banged his head while on a case. It's confusing for him to go from a normal life to not remembering anything about the first 30 years in your life. You try it Carlton so how you would react." Vick said.

"That doesn't explain why we are treating him like a child," Carlton said.

"We need to be gentle and slowly teach him how he was acting. Detective O'Hara doesn't know this but there is a strong chance that Shawn will be like this forever. That his memory won't ever come back and all he will remember is from waking up in the hospital to his dying breath." Vick said and Carlton's features softened.

"So he may have lost his memory forever?" Carlton asked slowly and Vick nodded.

"Why doesn't O'Hara know?"

"If she should know she might just give up on trying to restore his memory. We still have a chance," Vick answered.

"No. She'll never give up on him. As much as this pains me to say… she loves him and she won't give up." Carlton said walking out of the interrogation room to the shooting range.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" Shawn asked and Juliet unlocked the Psych office door.<p>

"This is your office," Juliet said walking inside and Shawn followed.

"I work here?" He asked walking inside to the messy office.

"Here, the station, half the city." Juliet said.

"Why is it a mess?" Shawn asked.

"Okay Shawn what did I say about all of the questions?" Juliet looked at him.

"To not ask so many at once," Shawn said quickly.

"Try and remember on your own," Juliet said taking his shoulder and softly pushing him into his desk chair.

"This is your desk and that's Gus's. See if you can remember anything," Juliet said and Shawn closed his eyes.

"Hello is anyone here?" A voice called that Juliet recognized as Declan's. Shawn's head moved and he was concentrating on the voice.

"Shawn focus on memories not anything else," Juliet said and Shawn nodded. Declan and Zoey walked into the room and Shawn opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" Shawn asked.

"Um… excuse me?" Declan said.

"Do I know them?" Shawn asked Juliet.

"Yes you know them that's Declan and Zoey," Juliet said and Shawn nodded.

"Why doesn't he remember us?" Zoey asked.

"Shawn has amnesia," Juliet said sighing.

"How'd he get that?" Zoey asked concerned.

"Bomb. Kaboom. Smack and bleed." Shawn said.

"He got blown up by a bomb than he smacked his head on a brick wall." Juliet said grabbing the pencil sharpener from Shawn.

"Is he going to be okay?" Declan asked.

"We hope so he still doesn't remember anything." Juliet said.

"Nothing?" Declan asked.

"Only what we've told him and even then it's not clear,"

"I'm a blank piece of paper," Shawn said looking at a fly.

"Who told you that?" Juliet asked looking at him.

"Um… the black dude," Shawn said still watching the fly.

"Gus?" Zoey asked and Shawn looked up.

"I think so," Shawn said waving his hand over the fly.

"Is everything else okay?" Declan asked looking at Shawn who was trying to blow the fly away but the fly just moved.

"He also has a pretty short attention span right now the doctors have no idea how long that will last." Juliet said.

"So he has the memory of a baby, the body of a grown up, the attention of a 4 year old and the cluelessness of idiot?" Zoey said.

"Basically," Juliet sighed again. Zoey walked in front of Shawn and waved her hand but he didn't do anything.

"That's so not like him," Zoey said and Declan nodded.

"Anyways what's up with you guys?" Juliet asked trying to be polite.

"We just wanted to see how you guys were… doing." Declan said watching Shawn catch the fly and peek at it through his hands.

"We are good," Juliet said looking at Shawn.

"Except the whole amnesia thing," Zoey said and Juliet nodded.

"I guess we'll see you later," Declan said and Zoey nodded then they walked out of the office.

"Awkward," Shawn said.

"And you didn't help," Juliet said turning and watching him.

"Shawn what are you doing to that fly?"

"It won't fly away I think its wing is broken." Shawn said.

"Are you like Dr. Dolitte?" Juliet asked and Shawn looked at her confused.

"It's a movie," Juliet said and Shawn nodded.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Shawn asked and Juliet nodded.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked locking the Psych office.

"Um… Home," Shawn said and Juliet nodded.

* * *

><p>"Alright Shawn here we are," Juliet said opening the door and walking in.<p>

"Okay thanks… Jules." Shawn said walking into the living room there was a knock at the door and Juliet went to open it.

"Henry, Maddie." Juliet said opening the door to Shawn's parents.

"Hi Juliet can we come in?" Henry asked and Juliet nodded. They walked inside and Juliet shut the door behind them.

"Shawn come in here for a sec!" Juliet called and Shawn walked into the room.

"Shawn do you remember Henry and Maddie your dad and mom?" Juliet asked and Shawn shook his head.

"He never… met me," Maddie said.

"That's right you weren't at the hospital," Juliet said.

"Shawn this is Madeline or Maddie but she's your mom." Henry said.

"I still can't believe you are my father…" Shawn said looking at Henry.

"He really can't remember anything can he?" Maddie asked and Henry nodded.

"Have you tried singing to him?" Maddie asked.

"Singing?" Juliet asked. Maddie took Shawn's hand and led him to the living room and they sat on the couch, Henry on a chair and Juliet on Shawn's left side.

"When Shawn was little Maddie used to sing a song for him," Henry said.

"It was called 'The Hanging Tree'," Maddie said and Juliet frowned.

"Can you sing it? Maybe it will help me remember," Shawn said looking at Maddie.

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree." Maddie sang and Shawn closed his eyes.

"It seems sort of familiar," Shawn said.

"Keep going Maddie," Henry said.

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree." Maddie sang and Shawn opened his eyes.

"Do you remember something?" Juliet asked.

"The tone sounds really familiar," Shawn said looking at Maddie.

"Try it with me Henry," Maddie said and Henry nodded.

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree." Both Henry and Maddie sang.

"There's one more verse," Henry said he and Maddie took a breath.

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree." Henry and Maddie sang but not alone… Shawn sang to.

"He remembers the song," Juliet said looking happy.

"Shawn you just had your first break through," Henry said.

"But why do I remember this?" Shawn asked.

"We sang it all the time," Maddie said.

"Why would you teach him that? What does it mean?" Juliet asked.

"'The Hanging Tree' is the invitation in song of a murderer to his true love; the dead man asks the beloved to flee by which he means to join him in death at midnight in the hanging tree, her wearing a necklace of rope alongside him." Maddie explained.

"And we taught it to him on accident," Henry said.

"I had just finished a case where a man had hung himself from a tree. He had written this poem or song into the bark on the tree. I got it stuck in my head and Shawn had overheard me singing it to Maddie one night and he wanted to learn it." Henry said.

"Why would you let him learn it?"

"Why not?" Henry shot back.

* * *

><p>Don't know when I'll update again sooo... SORRY<p>

**A/N: _PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE. PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT ANY MISTAKES YOU SEE AND PLEASE REVIEW... OH AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED!_**


	4. Over Working The Brain

Summary: Shawn and Juliet have now been dating a full year and a half. But during a bank robbery gone wrong Shawn loses his memory and he can't remember anything... Including his friends and family. All he remembers is waking up in the hospital with a head injury. Sequel to "The Hunger Games" and "Catching Fire" Last in the trilogy. Rated T for Language. Some Shawn whump.

**Dis-Claimer:** I do not own Psych or "MockingJay" the book

**A/N **Had to re-upload it, Took me a little longer to write this chapter I actually had it written a few days ago but Shawn seemed to much like himself so I had fix it. _**IF I PROMISED YOU A CHAPTER I WILL GET IT UP SOON. I'VE BEEN GETTING ALOT OF REQUESTS AND I'M CURRENTLY WRITING 3 STORIES WITH OTHER WRITERS SO I'M A LITTLE BUSY...**_

* * *

><p>Juliet thanked Henry and Maddie for coming over and she told them to lock the door on their way out.<p>

"Well Shawn you had your first break through that's amazing baby," Juliet said smiling and touching Shawn's shoulder but he seemed to be in a trance.

"Shawn?" Juliet asked waving her hand in front of Shawn's face and he snapped out of it.

"Sorry Jules," Shawn said turning and looking at her.

"You've had a long day," Juliet said running her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Juliet asked and Shawn shook his head.

"Can I uh… hug you?" Shawn asked slightly embarrassed.

"Of course you can sweetie," Juliet said as Shawn hugged her. She hugged him back and nuzzled her nose into his neck. He took a deep breath and held her closer to him.

"This feels right," Shawn whispered rubbing her back. Juliet nodded. She loved that even though Shawn couldn't remember ever holding her before that he knew it felt right. Shawn leaned back into the couch and Juliet snuggled up into his side and he held her close. She couldn't help but start to cry… It was getting to her. Her boyfriend didn't remember much, and she was trying to help him but it was getting hard.

How was she going to explain their relationship when she wasn't even sure about the details? How he would bring her food and coffee when she needed it. How he would hold her and make her feel safe.

"It's okay Jules," Shawn soothed as Juliet's body shook with the sobs that she let out. She knew she shouldn't be crying but she couldn't help it. Shawn picked her up and carried her into their bedroom as she clung to his chest. He set her down on the bed softly and he got in next to her.

"I'm here," he whispered pulling her onto his chest. She willingly laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He ran his fingers through her hair and it calmed her down. When she had stopped crying Shawn pulled a blanket over them.

"Are you okay?" he asked his voice laid with concern.

"Yeah I'm sorry…" she said clenching and unclenching his shirt in her hand.

"You don't need to apologize for crying," Shawn said kissing her head. Juliet nodded and closed her eyes until she fell asleep on his chest and wrapped in his arms.

* * *

><p>Shawn opened his eyes and felt Juliet shiver in his arms. He pulled the blanket up higher and held her closer to his body. She felt the movements and slowly opened her eyes looking into his. They were lying on their sides Juliet was still engrossed in his arms.<p>

"Good morning," she whispered. Shawn didn't say anything but acknowledged her with a kiss. She moaned against his lips as he pressed them harder against hers. He went to move away but she pulled him back with her hand and she kissed him. Shawn moved so he was laying on top of her. She smiled as they continued to kiss at least that part of him hadn't changed.

"Good morning," he hummed his forehead resting against hers.

"Morning," She whispered looking into his eyes and kissing him again. He moved off of her and she groaned at the lost contact but she was soon pulled into his chest.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"Better now that you were holding me," Juliet said. Shawn smiled and kissed her lips. They continued to kiss until Juliet's phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Hello Ms. O'Hara this is Doctor Adams." The voice said and Juliet sat up Shawn following her movements.

"Oh hello Doctor Adams," Juliet said.

"How's Shawn?" Adams asked.

"He's getting more like himself every day," Juliet giggled as Shawn tickled her.

"Is he now?" Adams asked with a cocky tone.

"He is," Juliet said.

"Well can you bring Shawn in today? I want to check and make sure things are all right," Adams said.

"Yeah of course when?" Juliet asked her eyes on Shawn as he got up and started to go through the closet.

"In an hour?" Adams asked.

"Yeah sure I'll have him there," Juliet said hanging up.

"Why was Adams calling?" Shawn asked pulling out a shirt and looking at it a frown on his face.

"He wants you to go in," Juliet said standing up and walking over to him.

"Do I wear this?" he asked holding up a pink shirt.

"Believe it or not you do." Juliet said with a smile as Shawn continued to frown.

* * *

><p>"Alright Ms. O'Hara you can sit out here," Adams said pointing to a chair.<p>

"Can't she go with me?" Shawn asked.

"No but I'm right here okay?" Juliet said kissing his cheek and moving to the chair.

"It's fine Shawn," Adams said leading Shawn into his office and sitting down at his desk Shawn sat across from him.

"Juliet told me you're beginning to act more like yourself?" Adams asked.

"I don't know exactly," Shawn shrugged.

"Okay when you woke up this morning what did you?" Adams asked taking out a pen and a pad of paper.

"I made sure Juliet was comfortable, and I got an overwhelming urge to kiss her when I saw her also I wanted to hold her so badly." Shawn said.

"And did you?" Adams pen was moving on the paper.

"Yes I did," Shawn said.

"And what did it feel like?"

"It felt… natural." Shawn said.

"Alright Shawn I want you to know this is completely confidential. Anything you say will stay between us." Adams said putting his pad down.

"Alright," Shawn said.

"Okay Shawn I'm going to ask some questions answer them as best as you can." Adams said and Shawn nodded.

"Do you feel awkward around everyone except Juliet?"

"If you mean do I feel awkward around people yes I do except around Juliet," Shawn said.

"Have you had any sexual urges?" Adams asked and Shawn coughed.

"It's completely normal for patients with amnesia to try and feel something that they know they have felt before. Wanting to feel a connection with a certain problem." Adams explained.

"Um I'm not sure. I've been focusing on trying to remember things," Shawn said.

"Okay. Have you spent a lot of time with people besides Juliet?" Adams asked and Shawn shook his head.

"I feel comfortable with Juliet because I know she won't lie to me," Shawn said.

"Alright last question Shawn… Do you remember anything?" Adams asked.

"Yes. Last night my parents came over and they sang a song. I recognized the tune and the words. I was able to sing it with them," Shawn said and Adams smiled.

"Sing the song to me please Shawn," Adams said taking out a tape recorder Shawn took a breath and sang what he knew of the song. When he was finished Adams had a really big smile on his face and he looked happy.

"That's amazing that you remember a song." Adams said and Shawn nodded.

"Alright Shawn you're free to go today." Adams said standing up and opening his door Juliet stood up.

"Ms. O'Hara may I speak to please? Alone?" Adams asked and Juliet nodded she squeezed Shawn's shoulder softly as she passed. Adams shut the door and went back to his desk.

"I'm very impressed with his improvement," Adams said and Juliet smiled.

"Yes I am as well. He's been beginning to act more like himself." Juliet said with a nod.

"That's really good that he is improving but has he been complaining about headaches?"

"No he hasn't why?" Juliet asked.

"Well it seems like Shawn is spending some time trying to remember his past. He's over working his brain and that can lead to troublesome problems." Adams said.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Try and get him to focus on the present. We don't want him racking his brain," Adams said and Juliet nodded.

"But besides that he looks good. He told me about his break through last night congratulations." Adams said and Juliet stood.

"Thank you so much Doctor Adams," Juliet said extending her hand and Adams shook it.

"No problem Ms. O'Hara," Adams said shaking her hand. Juliet smiled and exited the room Shawn stood up.

"What did he say?" Shawn asked.

"He says you're working your brain too much and you need to cool it." Juliet said as Shawn took her hand in his.

"What else did he say?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn questions stop them please." Juliet said with a smile as she pushed the elevator button.

"Sorry Jules," he said getting into the elevator.


	5. Safe & Sound

**Summary:** Shawn and Juliet have now been dating a full year and a half. But during a bank robbery gone wrong Shawn loses his memory and he can't remember anything... Including his friends and family. All he remembers is waking up in the hospital with a head injury. Sequel to "The Hunger Games" and "Catching Fire" Last in the trilogy. Rated T for Language. Some Shawn whump.

**Dis-Claimer:** I do not own Psych or "MockingJay" the book

**A/N:**I was gonna publish this yesterday but I was having problems with the site. For those of you who predicted a twist we have a little one but a good one.

* * *

><p>Juliet walked into the bedroom and found Shawn fast asleep on the bed. Because he didn't really remember anything things were awkward. Things that came naturally to Shawn had to be explained. Like this morning when they were walking down the hallway in the hospital Shawn saw someone getting a shot and he got freaked out by the needle. Juliet then had to explain why he hated needles when she barely understood why.<p>

She walked over and sat next to him on the bed. She ran her fingers through his soft brown hair he moved his head so he was facing her. That morning when Shawn woke up and started kissing her it felt more normal than anything had in the last few weeks. He was like his old self until he got lost again and he was back to the confused Shawn.

"I love you Shawn," Juliet whispered lying on her stomach and wrapping her arm around his shoulder. Shawn sat up quickly and he was mumbling words.

"Shawn what are you saying?" Juliet asked sitting up.

"Jack… Jack and Bouchard's treasure." Shawn said looking around.

"Shawn you just remembered something else," Juliet said smiling and kissing his cheek. She jumped up and ran to grab her phone. She dialed Henry's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello," Henry said.

"Henry," Juliet said.

"Hey Juliet things okay with Shawn?" Henry asked.

"He just remembered Jack and Bouchard's treasure." Juliet said happily and Henry laughed.

"Maddie come here," Henry said and Maddie walked over to him.

"He just remembered Jack and the treasure." Henry said and Juliet could hear Maddie cheer.

"Alright Juliet's that's fantastic you still coming over tonight?" Henry asked and Juliet frowned.

"Why would we go over there?" Juliet asked.

"You always come over for the fourth of July…" Henry said confused. Juliet walked over to the calendar and found out he was right today was the fourth of July and she had completely forgotten about it.

"Uh yeah we'll be there around 8 is that cool?" Juliet said peeking into the bedroom to find Shawn sitting on the bed in deep thought.

"Yeah sure just come by then." Henry said hanging up and Juliet put her phone down. She walked back into the bedroom and sat next to Shawn on the bed. Juliet took his hand and that seemed to grab his attention.

"You feeling alright?" Juliet asked and Shawn nodded.

"I was just thinking… If I can remember those things why aren't I remembering anything about you?" Shawn said turning and facing her.

"Shawn… Us didn't happen for about 5 years after we met." Juliet explained rubbing her thumb on his hand.

"But we had to have some moment's right?" Shawn said.

"We had a few…Shawn they matter but not as much as now and the future matter. Sure we missed a few things in the past but we're here now. That's all that matters," Juliet said. Shawn took a strand of lose hair and tucked it behind her right ear.

"If you say so Jules," Shawn said leaning in close to her and kissing her lips.

"I do say so. We should start getting ready," Juliet said kissing his nose and standing up.

* * *

><p>By 8 O'clock Shawn and Juliet were sitting in her car staring at Henry's house. Shawn was wearing jeans and a red, white and blue shirt he had worn his white sneakers. Juliet was in a white dress with red clips in her hair she had blue flip-flops to match.<p>

"It's fine Shawn I'll be in there with you the whole time." Juliet said patting his knee in encouragement.

"Who'll be in there?" Shawn asked looking at her.

"Your parents, Gus, Chief Vick, Carlton, Buzz and other people." Juliet said getting out of the car. Shawn got out of the car on his side and took Juliet's hand as they walked into the backyard where everyone was.

"Hey Shawn!" Gus said clapping Shawn's shoulder Shawn smiled and tried to act himself.

"I'll be right back," Juliet assured Shawn when he grabbed her hand as she tried to walk away. She walked over to the drink table and grabbed an orange soda.

"Any more progress O'Hara?" Vick asked standing beside her.

"A few things here and here," Juliet said with a smile.

"That's good hopefully he can work soon," Vick said and Juliet nodded.

"Speaking of work I expect you at the station tomorrow O'Hara," Vick said and Juliet nodded again. She walked back over to Shawn and handed him the orange soda.

"See you later," Gus said with a smile walking away.

"Thank god you're back I didn't understand a single thing he said." Shawn said looking at Juliet and she smiled.

"Give it time sweetie," Juliet said kissing Shawn's cheek and walking over to where Henry was grilling. Henry looked up and smiled he didn't say anything knowing the look on Juliet's face. He handed her a beer and she took it gratefully.

"Thanks Henry," Juliet said and Henry nodded.

"Things getting ruff?" Henry asked.

"Yeah a little. I love Shawn you know I do but he's clingy and he was never like that before." Juliet said.

"He just needs some security," Henry said.

"He's not even trying to get to know anyone else. I tried getting him to go out with Gus and he just said no." Juliet said taking a swing from her beer Henry nodded understanding she needed to rant.

"And I walk away and he freaks out thinking I'm going to leave him! A few minutes ago I left to get him a drink and he looked at me like I wasn't coming back! Damn it's getting annoying." Juliet said as she continued to vent.

"I just wish he'd back off a little bit." Juliet said and Henry nodded. Shawn looked at Juliet and turned around and he walked away.

"Give him time Juliet. Once things are back to normal they'll be normal." Henry said and Juliet nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hey where's Spencer?" Carlton asked. They were sitting in lawn chairs getting ready to watch the fireworks but Shawn wasn't there.<p>

"I saw him walk towards the old tree house," Gus said and Juliet stood up.

"I'll get him," She said walking over to Shawn and Gus's old tree house.

"Shawn are you up there?" Juliet called a thump was her answer. Juliet climbed up the ladder and found Shawn sitting in a corner his head in his knees.

"Shawn are you coming down?" Juliet asked moving and sitting next to him. Shawn stood up and walked away from her.

"I thought you wanted me to back off," Shawn said.

"You heard that?" Juliet asked and Shawn nodded.

"I was just a little angry Shawn I didn't mean any of it," Juliet said.

"So you don't love me?" Shawn asked turning and looking at her.

"Don't say that. I love you and you know that," Juliet said.

"Actually Juliet I don't know anything. Gus was talking about how we used to play in the backyard and I had to pretend that I knew what he was saying." Shawn said.

"You remembered your Uncle Jack and the treasure," Juliet said.

"No I don't. This morning I checked my email and I got a message from Jack Spencer saying 'Hey haven't seen you since we found Bouchard's treasure how are you?'. I know nothing Juliet and I'm tired of pretending I do!" Shawn yelled smacking his fist against the wooden wall.

"Shawn just calm down," Juliet said standing up.

"I'm tired of it! People say things and they expect me know what they're saying but I don't!" Shawn continued to yell.

"And that's fine you have amnesia…" Juliet started.

"I hate that excuse. I don't even remember holding or making love to my girlfriend. I don't remember how we met or hell I didn't even remember my own parents!" Shawn shouted turning and facing her.

"It's not your fault," Juliet said walking over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off.

"You say you love me Juliet and I can feel that I love you but then why aren't my memories coming back? Why can't I remember holding you?" Shawn asked as tears started to stream down his face.

"I don't know baby… but I'm going to help you remember." Juliet said wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. He started to shake as he cried. Juliet slowly walked them over to the corner of the tree house. Juliet sat down and Shawn sat down with her. His head was on her chest as he continued to cry Juliet had her arms wrapped around his back holding him close.

"Please don't leave me alone…" Shawn sobbed and Juliet kissed his head.

"I'm not going to let you go," Juliet said holding his head to her chest as fireworks started to blow in the distance. The light illuminated the room and she saw Shawn's face in the darkness his green eyes red and teary.

"Just close your eyes baby you'll be alright no one can hurt you now not when I'm here." Juliet said softly Shawn nodded and kept his head on her breasts. Juliet stroked his hair with her hand. Shawn and Juliet stayed in the tree house and they watched the fireworks boom and listened to the cheering below. After about an hour Shawn had fallen asleep his head still on her chest and she didn't have the heart to wake him.

"I'm going to keep you safe Shawn." Juliet whispered kissing his forehead and looking back out the window as the last firework burst into the dark sky.

* * *

><p>Check out "Safe &amp; Sound" By Taylor Swift<p> 


	6. Thought's About Him

**Summary:** Shawn and Juliet have now been dating a full year and a half. But during a bank robbery gone wrong Shawn loses his memory and he can't remember anything... Including his friends and family. All he remembers is waking up in the hospital with a head injury. Sequel to "The Hunger Games" and "Catching Fire" Last in the trilogy. Rated T for Language. Some Shawn whump.

**Dis-Claimer:** I do not own Psych or "MockingJay" the book

**A/N:**I managed to find some time tonight. Yes this chapter is shorter than my usual but had to set it up. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Eventually Juliet had gotten Shawn to wake up and they went straight home. As soon as his head had hit the pillow he was out. Juliet lay next to him unable to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw what had happened that night. Shawn just losing it and crying, the way he was yelling at her and nobody in general.<p>

Juliet was currently wrapped in a cocoon of blankets and Shawn's arms. His nose was barely touching her neck and she kept stroking his hair. She knew that things were bad for her but imagine how they were for Shawn. He didn't remember anything about his childhood or adulthood. She couldn't even think about not remembering her parents to wake up with a room full of strangers standing over you. The only person who feels familiar you don't remember anything about them but you feel you have a connection.

She knew she had to go to work today but she was thinking about asking the chief for another day off after Shawn's episode last night.

"Jules?" Shawn whispered and Juliet met his eyes with hers. His eyes were still red and she could tell he was sleep deprived.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"I just had a dream and it seemed real but I'm not sure," Shawn whispered.

"Tell me bout it sweetie," Juliet whispered and Shawn sighed.

"We were standing in a room. It was a nice room and we were kissing than we broke away. Gus and… Declan walked into the room and Gus and I left right away." Shawn said.

"Real." Juliet said. "When I was dating Declan we were in his living room and you were saying just such sweet and nice things that I had to kiss you." Juliet said.

"That's when I really realized I loved you," Juliet continued and Shawn nodded.

"But you stayed with Declan and we went on that little trip?" Shawn asked.

"It wasn't really a trip it started off as a case but turned into a weird, little, life changing ride."

"Was it a good life changing ride?" He asked and she nodded. Shawn moved closer to her and kissed her lips softly.

"Do you have to go to work today?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah but I may ask Vick to let me stay home another day with you," Juliet said.

"I want to try and get back to our regular schedule. You go to work, I go to work and I'll bring you lunch." Shawn said with a smile.

"But Shawn I don't think you're ready for that," Juliet said. Juliet knew Shawn wasn't a real Psychic and she also knew he had no idea how he "divined visions".

"I wanna try Jules for you," Shawn whispered moving to lay on his stomach.

"It's going to take time," Juliet said and she kissed his cheek.

"How about this… if in a week you feel better I'll let you in on a case." Juliet said and Shawn nodded happily.

"Now go back to sleep you need it," Juliet whispered as Shawn's eyes fluttered close and he fell back asleep.

The Doctor said Shawn was getting better but he seemed to get worse than better. Like two steps forward and one step backward. Shawn's memory seemed to be coming back but his personality wasn't. A couple days ago Juliet moved a napkin holder and he flinched back.

"Reflexes…" He had mumbled but she didn't buy it. He was jumpy in the dark and of loud noises. She could tell he was trying not to be but he was a like a frightened child who was trying to be brave. No matter how many times the child pretended to be okay he still jumped when he got scared.

She turned and looked at Shawn who was sleeping and snoring softly. People say when you sleep you look younger but Shawn looked confused. Like he had no idea if this was a dream or if it was real.

Juliet felt bad because she couldn't do anything to help him get better. Adams said Shawn would get to it on his own… Juliet got out of bed and walked into the living room.

Something had seemed fishy about Adams. She couldn't exactly place what it was but he was distant. Yet Shawn felt comfortable around him. Then again Adams was the first person Shawn had seen after waking up with his memory blank. Juliet turned on the computer and typed in "Adams, Doctor, Santa Barbra" and an article came up.

"_Wayne Adams who has been in a coma for nearly three months has awoken today. He has amnesia according to Adams doctors. Adams wife Cecilia and his daughter Mary Anne were both killed in the crash. He has so far remembered nothing. They expect no memory to come back but only time well…"_

Then the article ended. So Wayne Adams had or has amnesia… Shawn has amnesia. Juliet remembered reading about that crash. A man had been drunk driving and crashed into the Adams car and it killed the two girls. Wayne had hit his head and had gone into a coma. The man had been charged with murder and attempted murder ten years ago, he was still in jail.

So maybe Adams just had faith in Shawn because they had both lost their memories but one didn't have anyone to help him get it back the other did. Juliet shut her computer down and decided she was going to pay a visit to Wayne Adams…

* * *

><p>So some info is found on Wayne Adams by Juliet<p> 


	7. MockingJay Tune

**Summary:** Shawn and Juliet have now been dating a full year and a half. But during a bank robbery gone wrong Shawn loses his memory and he can't remember anything... Including his friends and family. All he remembers is waking up in the hospital with a head injury. Sequel to "The Hunger Games" and "Catching Fire" Last in the trilogy. Rated T for Language. Some Shawn whump.

**Dis-Claimer:** I do not own Psych or "MockingJay" the book

**A/N:**Two more chapters after this!

* * *

><p>Juliet had called the Chief and had gotten another day off. Shawn had woken back up at 7 and she slipped him some sleeping pills. When she was sure he was fast asleep she herself slipped out of the house and into her car. She drove the car to the hospital and walked up to Adam's office.<p>

"Come in," Adams called before Juliet had knocked

"Miss. O'Hara," Adams stood and smiled extending his hand. He lowered his hand and his body into the chair when Juliet shot him a glare.

"You want to explain this?" Juliet asked slapping the printed out article on the man's desk. Wayne Adams read the article then he looked up at Juliet.

"What about it?"

"You have amnesia so does Shawn," Juliet pointed out.

"Do you think I'm sabotaging Shawn? I want him to get better; I want his life to get back to normal." Adams said.

"I've looked over your other patients all of them showed good results. Raging from surgery to sprained ankles, yet Shawn is a patient and he isn't close to being better." Juliet said sternly.

"Amnesia is a tricky thing some get their memory back and others don't…" Adams's voice was rising.

"I know this but you didn't get your memory back maybe you don't want Shawn to get his." Juliet shot back.

"You have no right to come into my office and accuse me of sabotaging my own client," Adams snapped.

"It's not accusation if it's true,"

"Please leave," Adams said walking to his door and opening it.

"Fine. But if I find out that you are doing anything that doesn't help Shawn I will come and kick your ass. No one messes with my boyfriend." Juliet warned walking out of the office. Adams slammed the door after she left; he took a deep breath and sighed. He glanced at the article on the desk and felt anger. Adams took the article and smashed it into a paper ball. He took a lighter from his pocket and he lit the ball on fire, he threw it into the sink and turned the water on. He watched as the blackened paper fell into the drain and was sucked away out of sight.

* * *

><p>Henry looked up from the paper and saw Maddie turning a page in her book. Maddie was staying over so they could both look after Shawn and help him.<p>

"Shawn seems to trust Juliet," Maddie said startling Henry.

"He does," Henry agreed.

"He seems calm around her, like she's the only person in the world." Maddie said thoughtfully putting her book down. Henry glanced at the cover and saw the title "Yang".

"He loves her Maddie what do you expect?" Henry grumbled reaching for an apple.

"You don't seem too happy," Maddie frowned.

"I love Juliet I just think she's too good for Shawn," Henry admitted and Maddie actually nodded.

"But at least we know she loves him…" Maddie started as she heard a pair of yelling voices.

"I can't believe you drugged me!" Shawn shouted.

"I just wanted you to stay asleep…" Juliet said as a door opened and the same door slammed seconds later.

"Asleep so you could do what!" Shawn yelled.

"Talk to Adams," Juliet said as they walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Henry asked.

"She drugged me!" Shawn said pointing at Juliet.

"With two sleeping pills. I'm a cop I know how much will kill him," Juliet defended.

"What did you do while he was out?" Maddie asked Juliet.

"I went and talked to Adams I found out some interesting things. Like Henry do you remember that guy that was in a coma for a few months about 10 years ago?" Juliet asked and Henry nodded.

"Does Wayne Adams sound familiar?" Juliet asked.

"Wait Wayne Adams is Dr. Adams? Shawn's doctor?"

"Yup the one and only," Juliet said.

"What does this have to do with me?" Shawn asked.

"I think he's sabotaging you Shawn but I have no way of proving it…" Juliet grumbled running her fingers through her hair.

"Plus you were sleep deprived and I gave you sleep," Juliet said sitting in the chair next to Henry.

"She's right," Henry said putting a hand on Juliet's shoulder.

"Is this how it always is? You take her side?" Shawn asked.

"Yup. And why do I do that? She has reasons for doing it," Henry said smiling at Juliet. Shawn sighed and sat in a chair across from Juliet next to his mom. Shawn and Juliet's heads were down on the table. Maddie stood up and Henry followed her into the living room.

"They are so cute," Maddie said smiling.

"They better be, because I think she's going to be around for a while," Henry said.

"I hope so I wouldn't mind Juliet as a daughter in-law." Maddie said and Henry nodded.

_Shawn walked into the room and found Juliet talking on the phone while cooking something._

"_Yes mom," Juliet said._

"_I know mom… oh look here's Shawn why don't you talk to him?" Juliet asked handing Shawn the phone._

"_Hi Mrs. O'Hara," Shawn said wrapping his arms around Juliet's waist._

"_Shawn we've talked about this its Sally, you've been dating my daughter for over a year." Sally O'Hara said._

"_Sure thing sorry Sally," Shawn said and Juliet leaned back into his chest. Shawn listened to Juliet's mom talk for about 10 minutes before he hung up._

"_Your mom talk's too much," Shawn said putting the phone on the counter. _

"_Yeah I know that's why I gave the phone to you," Juliet snickered._

"_Even when you're all evil I can't resist you," Shawn growled pulling her into his chest; she giggled but went with it._

"_I love you," Juliet said between the laughs and Shawn's tickling._

"_You do do you?" Shawn teased and Juliet nodded. Tears forming her eyes from her laughing._

"_Shawn stop I can't breathe," she breathed as Shawn stopped tickling her. _

"_I'm going to get you back," Juliet said turning in Shawn's arms. He stared at her devilish smile and he started to back up._

"_You wouldn't…" Shawn said and Juliet edged closer to him._

"_Try me," Juliet smiled even wider and Shawn took off into the next room._

"_Come back you big baby! It's just pineapple!" Juliet yelled as she chased after him laughing._

Shawn jumped up and noticed that Juliet was fast asleep across from him on the table. He stood up and picked her up and he carried her to the couch, where he set her down.

"Shush," Shawn held a finger up to his lips as his parents looked at him. He pulled a blanket over Juliet's body and he walked upstairs with his parents. He told them about his dream and Henry was smiling at the end.

"That was real Shawn Juliet had grabbed a pineapple and hid it from you. You rushed over here telling me what she did yelling at me to hide the pineapples." Henry grinned.

"So am I remembering?" Shawn asked.

"Seems like it," Maddie said nodding.

"Shawn take Juliet home and get her to bed. She's got to be tired and sleeping on the table then a couch isn't gonna be good for her." Henry said. Shawn nodded and walked back down stairs.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shawn where are you!" Juliet called looking around the house. Shawn was nowhere to be found she found that odd. Usually as soon as she walked into the house he was at her side. She walked into the living room and smiled at the sight in front of her. Gus was fast asleep on the ground curled into a ball and mumbling. Candy, and cookies littered all around the ground. Debby their neighbor's 8 month old baby was fast asleep on Shawn's chest. Shawn was also fast asleep as the credits to 'Wow Wow Wubbzy' were rolling on the TV.<em>

"_Gus get up," Juliet whispered shaking Gus awake. He sat up and blinked he looked up at Juliet._

"_Sorry about the mess," Gus apologized Juliet pointed at Shawn and Debby. Gus stood and looked at the baby and his best friend. Usually Shawn hated kids he thought they were sticky and smelly but he looked fine with one. Gus smiled and snuck out of the house as Juliet woke up Shawn._

"_Shawn wake up," Juliet tapped Shawn softly._

"_Jules... what are you doing home?" Shawn yawned._

"_I'm off work," Juliet whispered taking Debby off his chest and she put her in her carrier._

"_You look good with a baby," Juliet said to Shawn as she started cleaning up._

"_Do I?" Shawn smirked as he kissed her lips before starting to help clean up._

Juliet opened her eyes to her bedroom wall. She felt movements on her other side so she turned and found Shawn watching her.

"How long have I been out?" Juliet yawned.

"A couple of hours," Shawn answered and Juliet nodded. Juliet closed her eyes and began whistling a random song but Shawn stopped her.

"Whoa Jules… do it again," Shawn said and Juliet started over.

"I-I recognize that song," Shawn mumbled.

"You taught it to me Shawn," Juliet sat up and whistled again. Shawn listened then he whistled it too.

"You remember!" Juliet yelled before she launched herself into Shawn's arms.


	8. Falling Slowly

**Summary:** Shawn and Juliet have now been dating a full year and a half. But during a bank robbery gone wrong Shawn loses his memory and he can't remember anything... Including his friends and family. All he remembers is waking up in the hospital with a head injury. Sequel to "The Hunger Games" and "Catching Fire" Last in the trilogy. Rated T for Language. Some Shawn whump.

**Dis-Claimer:** I do not own Psych or "MockingJay" the book

**A/N:**Look up "Falling Slowly" by Glen Hansard on YouTube. That song gave me the idea for this chapter. There is one more chapter after this clearing everything up.

* * *

><p>Juliet sighed and threw another file on the already growing pile. It had been two months since Shawn had remembered something. He was slowly acting like his old self but it wasn't the same. Shawn still wasn't able to return to work based on his memory lost. Hell they hadn't told him about lying to the department as a Psychic.<p>

"Hey Jules," Shawn said placing something on her desk.

"Hey Shawn," Juliet looked up and gave him a fake smile.

"You okay?" Shawn asked drawing a chair over to him and sitting next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now what did you bring me this time?" she changed the subject quickly.

"Find out yourself," Shawn smiled handing her the bag. Juliet took the bag and opened it finding 3 things inside. A container full of salad (ranch dressing and 2 forks), a thermos with what she assumed was lemonade and a neatly wrapped box.

"What in the box?" she asked reaching down and plucking it out of the bag.

"That's for dessert," Shawn answered taking it out of her hands.

"You can't tease me like that Shawn," Juliet scolded taking out everything else.

"Just eat your food," Shawn said smiling at her. They spent the next 15 minutes talking, and eating at her desk.

"Now can I open the box?" Juliet asked holding up the box, Shawn nodded his answer. Juliet slowly unwrapped the box and found a chocolate heart.

"What's with the heat?"

"It's to proclaim my love for you Juliet," Shawn said.

"Wow so smooth Romeo," Juliet teased.

"You don't like it?" Shawn questioned a pout replacing his smile.

"I love it sweetie," Juliet assured him giving him a kiss.

"O'Hara, Spencer can you stop? I just finished lunch," Carlton said throwing away what was left of his sandwich.

"Does Lassie want a heart too?" Shawn asked in a babyish tone of voice. Carlton frowned, stood up and walked in the direction of the shooting range.

"You need to be nicer to him," Juliet chuckled.

"But Lassie likes it Jules." Shawn protested looking at her.

"Of course he does," Juliet rolled her eyes. Sometimes Shawn seemed like himself making Juliet happy, but then he'd do something that reminded her he wasn't himself and that made her depressed.

"Take a bite," Shawn said. Juliet took off the foil wrapping and broke off a piece of the chocolate sticking it in her mouth.

"It's sweet," Juliet said surprised once she had swallowed it. Juliet broke off another piece and turned towards Shawn "Open," she commanded. He opened his mouth and she fed him the chocolate.

"Wow I had no idea how sweet that was," Shawn said.

"Well I like it," Juliet told him smiling.

"Good because it's for my crafty little doodle pumpkin," Shawn smiled.

"Of all names you have to remember that one,"

"I like that one Jules,"

"Do you?" Juliet asked leaning back into her chair and fingering the necklace on her neck.

"Where'd you get that Jules?" Shawn asked reaching out and touching it.

"You gave it to me,"

"Keep us safe day and night, Give us courage strength and might," Shawn read from the coin and looked up at her. He closed his eyes suddenly and he got a massive headache before passing out.

* * *

><p>He woke up with Juliet sitting next to him, a cold cloth on his forehead.<p>

"Ouch, what happened Jules?" Shawn asked sitting up on the couch. They were in the Chief's office everyone was staring at him.

"You tell me," Juliet said looking at him. Shawn looked around confused and his eyes landed on Henry.

"What's my middle name?" Henry asked.

"What are you doing Henry?" Vick looked at Henry.

"William," Shawn answered and Henry smiled.

"We never told him my middle name," Henry looked at everyone.

"Shawn do I have a sister?" Gus looked at Shawn.

"One, Gus why are you asking me about-" Shawn stopped and thought before jumping up.

"I remember!" he cheered.

"Everything?" Carlton asked.

"Everything," Shawn clarified.

* * *

><p>Juliet slowly backed out of the room and rushed to the filing room. Not that she wasn't happy about Shawn getting his memory back; she just couldn't keep the tears at bay. As soon as she was in the room the tears rushed out and she started sobbing. All of a sudden someone's arms were around her and they pulled her into their chest.<p>

"It's okay," Shawn whispered when she started to pull away. When she heard Shawn's voice she wrapped her arms around his chest and sobbed into his chest.

"Sh- Shawn," she sobbed as he rubbed circles into her back.

"I'm here Jules, I'm not leaving." he calmly said.

"Are you really back?" she asked looking up at his face.

"I'm really back," he answered kissing her lips. Just from that kiss Juliet could tell that her Shawn was back and she couldn't get enough.

"I love you," she said immediately and he smiled.

"I love you more Jules, you have no idea how much I love you." Shawn placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it lovingly with his thumb. Juliet smiled and covered his hand with hers looking into his eyes.

"How about you say we get out of here and go home?" he suggested.

"Please,"

* * *

><p>Juliet opened the door and walked inside Shawn right behind her.<p>

"Oh it's great to be home," Shawn moaned collapsing on the couch. Juliet smiled and sat next to him, she was pulled onto Shawn's lap.

"What are you doing?" Juliet asked when his arms went around her waist, her legs stretched out next to them.

"Just getting a good look," he simply answered his eyes trailing over her. "You know what I love about you the most?"

"What's that?"

"Your eyes and your smile, they make my day." Shawn said kissing her forehead.

"I thought you liked my body the best," Juliet teased and he chuckled.

"I love that too but your eyes and smile… they just dazzle me." he said looking her straight in the eye. She began to blush under his complement and his loving glare.

"I mean it Jules I just love you, and every day I find myself falling slowly towards you. I seem to love you just a little more every single day. Every time I think I can't possibly love you anymore… I do." he whispered. "We've been through a lot and I just can't seem to figure out why you are still here," he continued in a whisper.

"Because I love you. You have no idea how much I love you," she put her arms around his neck and stroked the back of his hair.

"I think I know,"

"No you don't because I don't even know how much I love you. It keeps growing and I can't keep up,"

"Well that makes two of us," Shawn smiled and rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you Shawn,"

"I love you Jules. And if I have to indoor falling slowly every day I'll do it. Just for you baby," Shawn said kissing her.

* * *

><p>Now this may be to Shulesy for some of you but for others... I think you loved it. So why don't you leave a comment on how you lovedhated this?


	9. Firework Night

**Summary:** Shawn and Juliet have now been dating a full year and a half. But during a bank robbery gone wrong Shawn loses his memory and he can't remember anything... Including his friends and family. All he remembers is waking up in the hospital with a head injury. Sequel to "The Hunger Games" and "Catching Fire" Last in the trilogy. Rated T for Language. Some Shawn whump.

**Dis-Claimer:** I do not own Psych or "MockingJay" the book

**A/N: **Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p>"Okay what's this?" Juliet asked sticking some candy in Shawn's mouth. Shawn's eyes were closed and he was trying to figure out what she had put in his mouth.<p>

"Jolly Rancher, Jelly bean all of them watermelon flavored." Shawn said smiling.

"This is a childish game," Juliet commented wiping her hands on a napkin.

"But you like it," Shawn said and Juliet nodded.

"I do," she agreed and they kissed.

"Shawn! Come help me!" Henry yelled from the grill. Shawn broke away and sighed.

"Just go sweetie," Juliet laughed kissing his cheek. He stood up and walked over to his dad.

"What do you need help with?" Shawn asked his dad.

"I want you to watch these," Henry said indicating to the hamburgers. Shawn moved to the grill as Henry started to cut the lettuce and tomatoes.

"So how's it feel being engaged?" Henry looked at Shawn.

"It's good. I always thought settling down, getting married was a bad thing. But now I just can't wait to actually get married."

"It just takes that right girl," Henry said.

"Can you believe that a year ago I had amnesia and ended up having a breakdown?" Shawn glanced at the tree house.

"It's hard to believe that," Henry agreed. Shawn watched Juliet as she stood up and walked across the yard to talk to his mom.

"For the record kid I think you'll make a great husband maybe even father someday," Henry said and Shawn almost choked on his beer.

"Whoa dad. Juliet and I haven't even talked about kids so you and I aren't," Shawn said.

"Does she want kids?" Henry asked.

"I think so. I don't know, like I said we haven't talked about it,"

"You need to…"

"Dad I'm not even married and you're already budging in," Shawn whined.

"I'm sorry son," Henry smirked as Shawn flipped one of the patty's and pressed it into the grill hard.

* * *

><p>Shawn was standing in the tree house looking out the window at the fireworks. There was knock at the trap door and was opened by Juliet.<p>

"What you doin?" Juliet asked climbing in and walking over to Shawn.

"Just watching the display," Shawn answered turning and looking at her.

"So much has happened in the last year Jules and I just want you to know that I love you," Shawn whispered slowly pulling her closer to him.

"I know you do and I want you to know that I love you as well," Juliet said placing her hands on his shoulder, his hands on her waist.

"And I can't wait to be married to you," Shawn continued.

"I can't wait either," Juliet whispered as their heads moved towards each other and their lips met. As the young couple started to kiss the fireworks outside started to burst. Illuminating the room and imprinting their shadows on the wall. They just like any couple had obstacles to face and as long as they had each other they would make it through.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of this trilogy. Not much of an epilogue but it's there so deal with it. I have 2 new stories that I have typed and ready to publish but I'm not sure if I should. So should I publish one? Did you like this chapter? <strong>THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!<strong>


End file.
